Gives Us Hell
by I'm-painting-the-world-gray
Summary: A song fanfic about Inuyasha and Kagome, and how their lives turned to hell.


_'I wake up every evening_

_With a big smile on my face_

_And it never feels out of place_

_And you're still probably working_

_At a nine to five paceI wonder how bad that taste'_

Kagome Higurashi wakes up and gets ready for her day of school, slightly wondering about her friends and how they were. They'll probably gang up on her again today, claiming how she can't possibly be over him yet, because he was just _so_ amazing. _He _was far from amazing, who ditches your girlfriend to break her heart because you got bored? Inuyasha, that's who. Sometimes people just don't believe when your okay, he obviously didn't love her. So, why cry over split milk? Kagome finished getting dressed and went down stairs to grab a slice of toast. She shoved it in her mouth until where still hung out and quickly slipped on her shoes. Then she rushed out the door to run to school.

_'When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell'_

When Kagome entered the school ground ,panting from the run, Sango tackled her with interesting news. Sango, being her best friend, always had the scoop on Inuyasha. She was the only one who truly believed Kagome was okay with the break up. The interesting news was that Kikyo finally started cheating on Inuyasha. "Oh my, I wonder how he'll feel about this little info." Kagome said giggling a little.

"What info?" Kagome turned around to come face to face with Koga. A tall, blue eyed wolf demon.

"The info that I want to date you!" Kagome said wrapping her arms around Koga's neck and kissing him. Koga agreed, I mean who wouldn't after that kiss, and they walked down the hallway hand in hand. Inuyasha was leaning against his locker talking to a few of his friends, when his eyes fell upon Koga and Kagome's hand tangled together.

_'Now where's you picket fence love_

_And where's that shiny car_

_And did it ever get you far_

_You never seemed so tense love_

_I've never seen you fall so hard_

_Do you know where you are_

_And the truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying' _

Kagome and Koga spilt apart at the school parking lot at the end of the day with plans for dinner. Kagome slowly started her lonely walk back to her house, back in the old days she would have walked with Inuyasha. That was before he moved, right after he dumped her, and got a expensive car. Sometimes she wonders what happened to the old Inuyasha, the one she missed….

_'When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

Hope it gives you hell

Hope it gives you hell

If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well

Then he's a fool you're just as well

Hope it gives you hell'

Just then as she was think about the old Inuyasha, she had a flash back. One of the ones before they were dating and still best friends. Kagome was drooling over a new Japanese model, who was dreamy, and Inuyasha got all offended and stormed away. He screamed and told her he hopes the man is _so_ much better then him and she should have left him earlier.

_'Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_

_Where'd it all go wrong?_

_But the list goes on and on_

_The truth be told I miss you_

_And truth be told I'm lying' _

Inuyasha was driving his hot red mustang down main town Tokyo, trying to get the picture of Kagome and Koga together out of his head. He feels like he got the short end of the stick. He got Kikyo, who let's him have sex whenever he wants. So what's missing?

_'When you see my face hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool, you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell' _

Inuyasha stops in front of Kagome's stairs that lead to her house, he sees her standing there seeming to ponder something. Probably a new way to make his life hell, because that's what she's doing with Koga. He just doesn't see what's with him, this makes him remember when they were kids. He got so afraid Kagome was going to fall in love with that model, he threw a huge fit.

_'Now you'll never see_

_What you've done to me_

_You can take back your memories_

_They're no good to me_

_And here's all your lies_

_You can look me in the eyes_

_With the sad, sad look_

_That you wear so well' _

Kagome realized she was crying after her little flashback and when she turned, she saw Inuyasha staring at her. She got so anger, violently wiping her tears away she stump up her steps. Vowing to never let Inuyasha get to her again, because he only used her. She'd block all the memories they had and make him regret hurting her.

_'When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_

_Then he's a fool you're just as well_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you see my face_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_When you walk my way_

_Hope it gives you hell_

_Hope it gives you hell' _

The next couple of days were hell, for both Kagome and Inuyasha. They would stare at each other with longing but never notice it. Everything they'd look at each other their hearts would start ach and have a sharp pain. So, they were going through hell, but can they blame anyone? They were the ones being stupid, alas that's how teenage love goes.

_They both die of heart break, but live the whole world in on their story by a song they wrote…._

_I do not own Inuyasha or the song Gives You Hell._

_I hope you enjoyed my story! ^^ reviewwwww_


End file.
